It has previously been the practice in fabricating such textile articles, particularly bath throw rugs and the like, to utilize a number of individual machines, locations an operator steps including cutting a continuous length of textile fabric into individual articles of slightly oversized dimensions. These cut articles were then taken to individual machines which would trim off a predetermined width of the outside edge portion of the textile article, apply an edge binding tape around the trimmed edge of the article and sew the edge binding tape to the trimmed edge of the article to complete fabrication thereof. The fabricated article would then be stacked for packaging, etc.
This type of article fabricating operation was necessarily expensive and time consuming. No automatic fabricating apparatus has been commercially available to applicant's knowledge for automatically performing the above described fabricating steps, nor has an edge finishing apparatus been commercially available which will simultaneously edge trim, apply an edge binding tape and sew the edge binding tape to the trimmed edge automatically and satisfactorily without excessive operator handling.